


Otamatones

by keyboard_made_of_glass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Undertale AU, Vantablack, i blame the rarepair server for this, im sorry, otamatones, someone gave ink an otamatone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboard_made_of_glass/pseuds/keyboard_made_of_glass
Summary: It’s vantablackIt’s ink annoying the shit out of everyoneWhat more could you want
Relationships: Vantablack - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Otamatones

It was a normal day in the bad guys castle. Ink, as usual, was dicking around and annoying the crap out of anyone and everyone. Somehow, he got his hands on an otamatone. As anyone who knows Ink would know, him getting any sort of object that makes an incredibly annoying sound is a terrible, terrible thing. Nightmare, who is stressed enough as it is, really doesn’t want nor need this extra distraction on his plate, so he called Ink to his office.  
“Ink. Do you know why you’re here?”   
“Because you looove me and wanted to spend time with your wonderful boyfriend?” Nightmare sighs.  
“Where did you get that thing.” It wasn’t a question, more like a demand. Ink holds up the otamatone.  
“You mean my otamatone? Oh, I ordered it off of Amazon!”  
“What is- never mind. Give the otawhatsitcalled to me. You’re distracting my workers.”  
Ink pouts “Only if you give me a kiss first.” Nightmare sighs in annoyance, grumbling under his breath. “Fine. But then you have to give me the stupid thing.”  
“On one condition. You have to close your eyes~” Hes planning something. He has to be. But at this point Nightmare is so desperate to get that thing out of Inks possession that he will do anything.  
“Why in the- uhg. Fine.” He (reluctantly) closes his eyes, leaning towards Ink with the expectation of a kiss. Instead he’s met with a weird rubber texture against his teeth, and then a loud screech. Nightmares eyes open instantly and Ink bursts out laughing.  
“I knew you actually liked it!” With that, Ink takes off running. That’s the final straw.  
“INK! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE” Nightmare runs after Ink, shooting his tendrils forward in hopes that they’ll at least slow him down. Unfortunately this has happened far too many times and by now Ink is an expert at avoiding them. Nightmare growls and snaps, appearing in front of Ink and grabbing his arm and snapping again. They appear outside the castle.  
“Alright that’s it. You’re now banned from the castle for however long I see fit.”  
Ink pouts again. “Awww, but Nightyyyy.” Nightmare’s eye twitches and he snaps back into the castle, ordering Killer to lock up. Killer agrees with an annoyed ‘sure thing boss’ and goes to do so. Finally, Nightmare might actually be able to get things done.  
It's the middle of the night. Nightmare is sitting at his desk, finishing up whatever it is he’s been working on. He’s been able to get a lot more done now that Ink is out of the castle. He may actually get some peace and quiet for once. Unfortunately, that hope was shattered immediately by Horror knocking on Nightmares door.  
“Hey, boss? Ink is in the vents again.”  
Nightmare groans, hitting his head on the table “Seriously?! How does he keep getting in the vents?!”  
Horror shrugs and Nightmare just sighs “I’ll deal with it myself. Go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before.” He nods and walks out of the office, closing the door. Nightmare goes back to his work. He’s so close to finishing. He can deal with Ink in a bit.  
That’s what he thought, at least, but moments later a wretched sound echoes through the vents in his office. His eye twitches. Ink. By the sounds of it, he’s horribly imitating ‘My Heart Will Go On’ from the Titanic. The sound of Inks snickers is also present in the echoes. Nightmare slams his hands on the desk, standing up. The papers could wait.  
“INK!”


End file.
